


Before Me, After You

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Digital Art, M/M, Photographer John, Photography, Self-Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 'Selfies', John sends Sherlock a self portrait he's made. This is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Me, After You

**Author's Note:**

> I created JOhn's self-portrait from two photos and using the iPhone art app, Enlight.

John made a self portrait from one old photograph of himself when he was sent home, a casualty of war, and from a photo taken just that day - of a renewed man, thoroughly in love.


End file.
